Sinking Down The Rabbithole
by orlyBrittni
Summary: Who figured searching for you brother would have you go to strange places...please review


Hello!

This is the first story we (bestie and I) let people read sooo... Leave some (nice,please :3 )reviews and if it goes well the second chapter will go up!

well enjoy! 

"He's been gone almost a day and I haven't heard from him at all! And when I try to call him his phone just has a busy tone! What if he got kidnapped!"  
"Uhm. Maybe he wanted to take a mini vacation? He did say something about how school was starting to piss him off and stress him out..." Bella was trying to calm down the frantic little ginger girl. If it wasn't for the fact that she was her friend, Bella would have told her to stfu already.

Bella's twin brother Nate went to take a walk and never really came back from that walk. He did mention before how he'd been wanting to get away from everything, so maybe he decided to go be by himself and not tell anybody. A hiatus, if you will. Plus, it's not like he could be injured or anything. Unknowing to Amy, Nate has the power to heal. Meaning he could heal himself, if the time ever came. If anybody were to try to hurt him he would use the other power he was blessed with. Both Bella and Nate had powers they were 'blessed' with. They tended not to share much about those powers. Bella had fire and the ability to teleport, Nate had the ability to heal and manipulate water. With that, Bella wasn't going to freak out about Nate being gone for almost a day, not yet at least. Give it a few more days, then...yes.

"Look. I'll start searching for him. Okay? So don't worry. Like I said, he's probably just taking a break from everything. Every so often a person needs that."  
"Yeah, okay." Amy sniffled and rubbed her arm across her nose.  
After calming Amy down Bella started the search for her brother.

"If I were Nate where would I wander about?" Bella closed her eyes and tried to imagine where her brother would go to. Maybe some freaky twin mind thing would kick in about now. Out of nowhere Bella got a flash of a nature park not too far down from where she was.  
"Hmm. Weird..." Bella got her phone and started to head towards one of the parks.

After making her way down to the park where she had the vision Bella started to walk around searching for clues that may lead her to Nate's whereabouts. Why Nate wouldn't have said a word about going anywhere beat her. After searching for a bit she came up to a fork in the path.  
"Really? A fork in the path? If I was Nathaniel which way would I have gone? Hmm..."

After she decided which way to go it took bout 10 minutes before Bella came across some of Nate's stuff. And by stuff, she saw his shoes. Next to his shoes was an adorable little kitty just sitting by the shoes looking at Bella.  
"Eh? His shoes? Why are his shoes off?" Bella was trying to get nervous, so she decided to text Amy.  
"_Hey. Found Nate. Said he wanted to get away for awhile, so don't worry about him. He said he was sorry for making you worry so much. Sooooo, I will let you know when we're on our way back. :)_"  
It was a little bit of a lie, but it would be better if she didn't know she just found Nate's shoes and that was it.  
"_Okayy. Be careful!. Text or call me as soon as you're on your way back."_

As soon as Bella put her phone down the cat meowed and started to walk towards her. Bella wondered why a cat would be this far out, but then again it was a park. She bent down and scratched the cat behind the ears, praying the cat wasn't infested or infected. As she got up to go figure out why Nate's shoes where there the little cat walked in between her legs meowing even more. Bella figured the cat wanted another scratch behind the ear so she bent down again, only the cat walked away from her and towards the tree by Nate's shoes rubbing against the tree and meowing again._**  
**_"What is it little kitty?"  
The cat just meowed again and bounced off towards the trees.  
"Wtf?" Bella's never seen a bouncing cat before. She just shrugged and turned her attention back to Nate's shoes. As she went to pick them up the cat appeared again scaring her.  
"Oh shit!" Bella fell back and stared at the cat that was now on her stomach staring at her straight in the face.  
"Meow." The cat licked Bella's nose.  
"Ooooo." Bella rubbed her nose.  
The cat got off Bella and started to head towards the trees again. This time purring as she bounded off. Bella decided to follow the cat and try to catch her. That cat was adorable and she wanted to try to catch it and take it home. Amy's dog be damned. Bella followed the cat for a bit and before she knew it she was in a totally different place than when she first saw the cat. She looked up and saw she was in a heavily wooded area with a small creek winding through the trees, making the smallest babbling noises.

"What. The. Hell." Bella looked around and started to freak out just a tiny bit. "Bella, how could you be so stupid!" She was mad at herself for following a cat into a creepy ass area that was full of trees and probably had scary hobos around somewhere. Before she could freak out more the creek caught her attention. That's when it hit Bella; the reason Nate's shoes were off was probably because he took them off to go play in the creek. As Bella walked towards the creek the cat walked beside her. When she got close to the creek she noticed the cat was gone. Bella shrugged her shoulders and sat down near the creek. She put her hand in the water and closed her eyes. The water felt nice and cool as it flowed through her fingers. The sound of the creek and the flowing of the water through her hands soothed Bella's worried mind. Before Bella could enjoy the peaceful creek she heard the bushes behind her rustle. Bella slowly turned her head back to see what made the rustling noise.  
"It's probably a stupid squirrel or something." Bella tried to reassure herself.  
She stared at the bushes a little more and then just laughed to herself. Getting worked up over nothing. As she opened her eyes something came flying out of the bushes scaring Bella and making her jump and trip into the water.

"Holy shit!" As Bella was falling into the water she saw the cat from earlier at the edge. Out of desperation to grab, the cat came into Bella's death grip and joined her in the water.  
"Damn it! No!"  
Bella looked at the cat as they both hit the water. '_Did that cat just talk?_'  
The creek was deeper than what it lead to be. Bella had to swim a bit to reach the surface. She didn't think she had fallen that hard to go that deep. She made it the surface and climbed out of the water. Once she was completely out Bella realized something.

"Shit! My phone!"


End file.
